


This moment

by whimsicott



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: PWP ABO Male lactation Smoker/Law I’m not sure how else to summarize it.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	This moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @orenjimaru (twitter) because she carried our GBF crew last earth GW.

Law can’t stop Smoker from sucking on his nipples, drawing out his milk with those skillful lips and tongue because as much as he hates to truly admit it, he likes this as much as Smoker. He likes the sensation of Smoker’s tongue against his abused nipples, puffy as they leak out milk from Smoker’s every action.

Smoker’s lips are on Law’s right nipple now, but he’s careful not to neglect the other. His large, calloused hand is pinching and squeezing Law’s left nipple, letting bits of milk leak out onto those rough fingers. 

“Ah, aah,” Law moans softly. This spurs Smoker forward more, sucking more vigorously than before. Law runs his fingers down Smoker’s hair, encouraging him by pulling ever so slightly on that white hair.

And Smoker responds. His tongue moves faster on Law’s nipple, his teeth grazing every so slightly, sending a pleasurable pain down Law’s spine. Smoker is good at this, too good at this. 

“Please,” Law begs, even if he’s not sure what he’s begging for. “Please, Smoker-ya.”

“Mm,” Smoker hums back in response, he licks a line up Law’s nipple, going past it and on to Law’s sweaty skin. They haven’t been at this for too long, not with Smoker having pushed Law down and going on his nipples right away, but a part of Law already felt spent. Spent, with how his milk is being drawn out from his nipples by both Smoker’s mouth and hands.

But it really seems like Smoker can’t get enough of the taste. When he lifts his head up from Law’s nipple, he brings his milk-coated hand to his lips and licks it, his tongue moving carefully around every surface of his hand until it’s clean. 

“Smoker-ya,” Law calls out with half a laugh. “You really like the taste, huh?”

“You’re sweet,” Smoker says as if that explains everything. He then leans in, taking Law’s lips in his for a messy, unrestrained kiss. His kiss tastes like Law’s milk, and he’s right in saying it’s sweet. He lets Law take in the taste from his lips, like this is all the explanation he’s going to give Law for why he’s so into drinking his milk.

The kisses also arouses Law, and he feels his puffy nipples perk up again, the milk leaking out ever so slightly from its tip. Smoker should not have noticed this as he’s so engrossed in their kisses, but he moves his hand towards Law’s nipple anyway, massaging it and encouraging more milk to spill out of it.

“Smoker-ya,” Law can hear how whiny his voice is as he calls out to the other man. And once again, he’s going to plead, to beg for something he can’t quite visualize. The word leaves him with a whimper: “please.”

Smoker leaves Law’s lips, moving down to kissing Law’s chin, then his neck. He nibbles the skin right under Law’s scent gland, definitely with the intent of leaving a mark without truly claiming Law. Then, he kisses Law’s scent gland with uncharacteristic softness. So soft that Law feels like he could tear up from the affection he should not get from his friend with benefit.

After all, it is Law who does not want to be mated to Smoker. It’s Law who keeps Smoker an arm’s length away because he wants a freedom having a Marine alpha would not afford him.

In the moment, Law has to hold back asking Smoker to bite his scent gland. He has to hold back asking Smoker to claim him. All he can do right now is to accept the uncharacteristically gentle kiss. All he can do for now is moan softly as Smoker trails down from his neck to his collarbone and back to his nipple.

This time, Smoker’s lips are on Law’s left nipple, the one less abused by kisses and bites and Smoker sucking on it. But that is soon to change. Smoker sucks on Law’s left nipple vigorously without any build up. He lets the milk flow inside his mouth while lapping any drops he might not quite catch on his tongue.

He still remembers the right nipple, this time giving it time with his rough fingers. He pinches it with his fingernail grazing against the sensitive surface. He runs his thumb across the exit, letting milk on his fingers.

Law can’t stop him because Law likes this. There’s that primitive omega side to him which relishes in his alpha finding his milk delicious. And the less primitive one, the one that’s all him, consciously, who likes how rough Smoker is with his nipples.

But Law wants more. He wants to be touched beyond his nipples.

“Please,” he begs incomprehensibly once more. He begs like Smoker can read his muddled mind.

And it seems like Smoker can. Smoker’s free hand wanders down Law’s body to his member, gently stroking the already hard length as he continues to roughly handle Law’s nipples.

_That definitely feels good_ , Law thinks. Law writhes under Smoker’s touch, his hips bucking upwards in the pleasure, in the dichotomy of the gentle hand on his member and how Smoker is abusing his nipples.

It isn’t long until Smoker lets go of Law’s nipple. His gentle strokes on Law’s member stops too, and Law finds himself whining at the lack of contact. He wraps his arms around Smoker’s neck, bringing his alpha close for a kiss.

A kiss that once again tastes oh so very sweet. Law almost can’t believe that’s the taste of his own milk on Smoker’s tongue.

He feels Smoker’s hand moves down behind his balls and towards his entrance. Smoker slowly pushes in his middle finger inside Law. He finds no resistance with how wet Law already is.

“You’re so good,” Smoker whispers. “So beautiful.”

And Law wonders if he too, can say things that fits the moment for the sake of it. But instead he remains silent, afraid that he’s going to say things he will regret come morning. Things that make him an omega first and a pirate later when it should be the other way around.

Instead, he wriggles his hips to meet with Smoker’s finger. This is the most he’s willing to go to. This is the most he can do.

And Smoker knows this. Smoker does not ask him for more. Smoker simply kisses him as he presses in a second digit inside Law. He scissors his fingers inside Law until he’s properly stretched out.

“Smoker-ya,” Law says in between the kisses. “More.”

A cue for Smoker to insert the third finger inside Law. He stretches him widely before letting his fingers out from inside Law.

Then, gently, he guides his hard cock into Law’s entrance. Despite how wet and needy Law is, Smoker inserts his member inside him slowly, letting him get used to each stretch of Smoker’s large cock.

All while pushing in, Smoker kisses Law, silencing Law’s gasp and moans with his kisses.

This is the most they will ever be, Law knows. After all, it is Law himself that dictates this relationship to be how it is.

But right now, with Smoker inside of him, with Smoker’s lips on his, he wants to believe that this is truly enough. 

That this is truly alright.


End file.
